


We're All A Little Crazy Sometimes

by PewDiePie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, But he's still Yuuri, But they're also lovers, Character Death, Dark, Dark Katsuki Yuuri, Death, Detective Yuri Plisetsky, Detectives, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Fan Katsuki Yuuri, He really loves Victor, Heavy Angst, I almost wrote smut but i didn't, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insane Katsuki Yuuri, Kidnapped Victor, Kidnapping, Language, M/M, Mila is kind of a bitch but i don't hate her i promise, Minor Original Character(s), Murder, Murderer Katsuki Yuuri, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, Otabek Altin smokes and rides on his motorcycle and is in general very cool, Past Skater Yuri Plisetsky, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Sassy Yuri Plisetsky, Skater Victor Nikiforov, Stalker Katsuki Yuuri, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub Victor Nikiforov, This all takes place in Russia, Victor Nikiforov Being Victor Nikiforov, Victor doesn't know what to think tbh, Victor thinks Yuuri is insane, Yandere Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky Is So Done, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, Yuuri is kind of bipolar???, Yuuri kills people, he really is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewDiePie/pseuds/PewDiePie
Summary: In which Yuuri is Victor's biggest (and craziest) fan (but Yuuri is also a yandere), and wants nothing more than for Victor to love him and for Victor to be his and no one else's.So Yuuri decides to take matters into his own hands to keep everyone away from what's his and kidnaps his idol.Unfortunately for Yuuri, the young detective, Yuri Plisetsky, and his pal Otabek Altin are working on the case, and Yuri, at the age of 15, happens to be one of Russia's greatest detectives.All Yuuri had wanted was for Victor to love him. He hadn't really planned on the rest happening.[Long oneshot - 14K words | AU, sort of | yandere!Yuuri, skater!Victor, detective!Yuri | Victuri/Otayuri]





	We're All A Little Crazy Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Yuri is spelled as Yuuri, and Yurio is just Yuri. Victor isn't spelled with a k because I prefer to spell it as Victor.
> 
> Also, if it seems a bit rushed, it's because I've been working on this for so long and i really wanted to post it already.
> 
> I got all of my police knowledge from watching death note, law and order and criminal minds, etc so it's not the best (not very realistic with Yuri being a 15 year old detective and all) but please bear with me.
> 
> my yandere knowledge comes from Yandere Simulator, plus just what I imagined a yandere would be like so..

Yuuri wouldn't call himself crazy, but maybe just crazily lovesick. Yuuri wouldn't call himself a stalker, but maybe just a persistent watcher, or even a shadower. Yuuri wouldn't call himself obsessive, but maybe just a devotee, or even a fanboy.

It's just that Yuuri was hopelessly in love with him– Victor Nikiforov, the Russian figure skating legend and Yuuri's idol, the one he always looked up to, the one he loved more than anything in the world.

Although his love was a bit more like a crazy obsession mixed with a crush– all Yuuri cared about was Victor. All Yuuri wanted was Victor. All Yuuri thought about was Victor. And all he did was (even though he didn't think so) obsess over the figure skater and (again) stalk him when he could. He followed him everywhere to watch every competition, no matter what.

Now Yuuri knew it was kind of creepy, but it's not like he cared too much about it. And it wasn't like Victor had really noticed, so it was okay.

It wasn't like Victor actually noticed Yuuri though. Yeah, they talked sometimes (whenever Yuuri could get to him), but Victor didn't really pay too much attention to him and usually forgot about him before the next time they spoke. Yuuri didn't mind that much though.

Yuuri had been watching Victor for a long time – ever since he was young – and he felt it was about time he finally made Victor remember him by something crazy, like kissing him or confessing to him about how he felt about him soon, and maybe in front of others. He would make Victor see him, see how much he loved him. Make him see that Yuuri would devote himself completely to Victor– more than he already had.

And if Victor didn't like him back…

Well, easy. Yuuri would just have to make him. He'd do whatever it took, whatever necessary. Victor didn't really have much of a choice in the matter.

A couple years of stalking, three months of deciding on whether or not to finally tell him about his feelings and ask him out, and then yet another two weeks of stalking, and Yuuri was here, watching Victor again as he skated to the music in his short program. He was beautiful, graceful, and elegant, just as he always was, and Yuuri couldn't ever take his eyes off of him. On or off of the ice.

Yuuri's brown eyes were fixed on him through the lenses of his glasses, like they always were. He had a smile on his face as he cheered for Victor. And for a moment, his soft heartbeat was loud in his ears, becoming the only thing he could hear as it blocked out the sounds of everyone around him.

And all he could focus on was Victor.

When Victor came off the ice, Yuuri approached him when he could, blushing and holding a flower crown. Victor smiled at him, letting Yuuri place the crown upon his head.

"Y- You looked perfect out there," Yuuri told him, smiling. "You always do. I- I always come to your competitions, and I'm just a really big fan of yours. Uhm, w- we've actually met before. Do you remember me? My name is Y- Yuuri."

Before Victor could give a response, Christophe (or Chris) Giacometti from Switzerland, a fellow competitor of Victor's, came up behind the Russian, startling Victor as he pressed their bodies together and touched his ass, and Yuuri couldn't believe it. His eyes narrowed at the action, and he felt anger building up inside of him as Chris spoke.

"You were great, Victor," Chris murmured lowly in his ear, a flirtatious tone to his voice. Yuuri could hear him, and he saw how Victor seemed uncomfortable. The Russian skater laughed sheepishly, pink dusting his cheeks.

"Thanks, Chris," he replied as he moved away from the other with a friendly smile, Chris giving him a lustful and playful look, "I'm sure you'll be great."

"You better stick around to watch me. After JJ, it's Georgi, and then it's my time to shine."

"I'll be here."

Chris looked at Yuuri then. "Victor, who's this? Cute little thing he is, isn't he?" Victor gave a nod, but he didn't seem to be listening too much, and Chris continued as he studied Yuuri. "He seems like the type with an innocent sexuality, but I wonder if that's really true. He's probably using his supposed innocence to hide the sexual beast he might be within. I like him."

Chris winked, and Yuuri gave Chris a look of disgust for only a split second, before he made himself appear to be nervous and shy, which is what he was usually like. But it was just that Chris brought out another side of him, much like the others that got in his way did. Yuuri didn't like him because he showed an interest in what was to be his.

Victor looked at Yuuri a bit sympathetically. "He's a fan of mine," Victor answered with a smile as he reached for Yuuri's hand, taking it in his own, "And apparently a very devoted one too. Says he comes to all my competitions, and apparently we've even met before." He brought Yuuri's hand to his lips, kissing the soft skin there gently, looking at Yuuri now who blushed fifty shades of red and pink. "I'm sorry if I don't ever remember you, Yuuri. I'm always forgetful."

"He is," Chris agreed as Victor let go of Yuuri's hand. Yuuri's heartbeat was wild, and he felt like he couldn't breathe properly. "Anyway, I wanted you to know that you better not ditch me here. I want you to keep your eyes on me."

"Oh, that's right, you're about to get onto the ice in a couple of minutes, right? You should get your skates on."

Just then, Victor's coach approached them. "There you are, Vitya. We have to go to the kiss and cry now, so hurry it up."

Yuuri chose this moment to walk away, smirking a little as he came up with a plan thanks to Victor. He found the locker where Chris kept his skates, and when no one was looking, he tampered with them. Yuuri then left the little room without being seen and stood beside Victor, who smiled at him. Jean-Jacques Leroy, or JJ, was nearly done with his short program, and then it'd only be Georgi Popovich left before Chris.

Yuuri couldn't stop smirking when Georgi finished his short program and Chis went onto the ice. He did stop though eventually, so he wouldn't seem suspicious, and watched as Chris skated across the ice. Things were going okay for a short time– the people were cheering while the Swiss man skated, and so far everything had been going smoothly for him. But Yuuri was watching when Chris jumped, and when he landed, he broke his skate and possibly his ankle, hitting the ice hard enough to possibly bruise one whole side of his body, or maybe even break some ribs.

The audience panicked, and Yuuri had pretended to be shocked. Others rushed out onto the ice to help Chris, and Victor left to see if he was okay. He ended up having to be rushed to the hospital, and Yuuri smirked again, feeling triumphant.

"That'll teach you about what happens when you mess with my Victor," Yuuri whispered to himself after Chris had been taken, and it was finally time for the last skater to get up onto the ice after everyone had calmed down. He noticed that Victor left his Russian skating jacket, like Chris's Swiss one, and he picked it up, sniffing it because it was Victor's jacket, and it smelled good, like vanilla.

Yuuri looked for Victor to maybe give it back, but when his eyes found him, he frowned. This girl, as well as these two guys (one of them Georgi, surprisingly) were flirting with the Russian boy. Yuuri got upset again and decided that wanted them gone, but he wasn't sure how to get rid of them. Suddenly, he had an idea. On how to get rid of them, and on how to fix all of his problems. He waited until they left the rink a bit later, and he left as well.

Then later he quickly went back to his hotel room, doing some serious planning.

Eventually, around 2am, Yuuri checked out of the hotel, and by three in the morning, he was standing outside of Victor's apartment, having all of the equipment he needed with him in the vehicle he had rented just for getting around Russia. He made sure he had only the sedatives he had gotten for his anxiety on him, hidden away in his pocket.

Yuuri knew that Victor was probably sleeping, and the door was probably locked. Thankfully, Yuuri was skilled at picking locks, and quickly, but quietly, broke into the apartment. It was dark and quiet, which meant Victor's dog, Makkachin was probably asleep too.

He snuck into Victor's tiny bedroom, walking over to him and admiring how beautiful he was while he slept. Yuuri reached down and brushed Victor's hair out of his face, and Victor began to stir. Yuuri quickly readied the sedative, injecting a heavier dose of the drug into Victor's arm to make sure he stayed asleep. And then he waited.

When he was sure Victor wouldn't be waking up, he grabbed some of Victor's clothes and stuffed them in a bag, taking them out to the car. Makkachin woke up, but she wasn't feeling threatened by Yuuri's presence, so she wagged her tail as she stared at him for a moment, and then went back to sleep. Yuuri put down plenty of food and water for her in Victor's kitchen, and then moved back to the bedroom.

Yuuri scooped up the drugged, half naked Russian beauty into his arms, carrying him outside and into the car. He bound Victor's hands just in case, and then blushed before he went back in an got a blanket to cover him up with, making sure to turn off all the lights. It was pretty cold out, so Yuuri used the thick blanket to keep Victor warm. And then he got into the car, started it, and drove off. And no one was there to see, no one would know what happened.

It was a shame they'd both have to miss the free skate the next day, but this was the only way Yuuri could keep Victor to himself. Yuuri was confidant that Victor would have won anyway.

—

When Victor woke up, he was sore and groggy. His head was pounding, and it took him a second to open his eyes and realize he wasn't in his bed. His hands were tied to the brass headboard, and he was barely dressed, but a blanket was covering him up to keep him warm.

Victor panicked. Where was he? He wasn't sure, and he looked around frantically, trying to break free of his restraints. He wondered what happened, wondered if he'd been kidnapped. He figured that was probably the case, but he wasn't sure who did it. Probably any one of his fans who were crazy enough to.

He struggled in his restraints, and when he realized it was utterly useless to try and break free and gave up, he took a look around the room, not any more calm, but at least he was actually paying attention to what was around him.

The room was kind of dull, not much in it besides the bed and a chair, as well as a small table and then a small TV, and then a bag of Victor's clothes and some spare blankets on a shelf. There was a bathroom, too, and a very small window near the ceiling that no one could fit through, that was letting the streams of sunlight into the room.

Victor noticed that there was a camera in the corner of the room, too, probably to keep an eye on him. He heard his stomach growl, and he felt like he was going to be sick.

"H- Hello…?" He murmured into the empty room, feeling kind of scared now. He was worried about what was going to happen to him, but also worried about Makkachin being all alone. "Can anyone hear me? I- I'd like to know what's going on. And I'm really hungry. And my arms hurt."

Just then, the door to the room opened, and Victor widened his eyes as this Japanese boy who looked familiar to him stepped through, smiling fondly. "H- Hi, Victor," he said softly, small smile still in place.

"W- Who…?" Victor began to question, his heart pounding hard and fast in his chest– he was just scared and confused. "Who are you?" He finally asked.

"You don't remember me?" Yuuri asked sadly, huffing a little, because they'd literally just talked to each other the day before. He then sighed. "It's okay, I guess. You did say you were sorry if you didn't."

It finally seemed to click in Victor's forgetful brain. "Wait… you're that boy that gave me that flower crown, the one from… I don't even know when. You're the one who said that you come to every competition, right…? You're… Yuuri…" Yuuri gave a nod at that. "What's going on…? Why am I here?"

Yuuri began to walk towards him and Victor became panicky again, shaking his head. "No, you're crazy! Stay away from me! Don't- don't hurt me… please…"

Yuuri's smile dropped and was replaced by a look of sadness and worry and hurt, and he quickly approached Victor, sitting beside him on the bed, caressing his cheek. "Victor, please… shush… I'm not crazy, and I'm not going to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you. Don't be afraid."

"Why am I tied up?" Victor asked a bit angrily, tears forming in his eyes as he glared at Yuuri. "Why am I here? What's going on? Did you kidnap me? Is Makkachin okay?" He had so many questions.

Yuuri pressed a finger to the Russian's lips to hush him. "Makkachin is fine," the Japanese boy replied, gently moving Victor's hair out of his eyes. "I gave her lots of food and water before we left yesterday. I tied you up because I didn't want you to wake up and try to leave, but I'll untie you later if you're good. And I did kidnap you, but I had no choice but to. Believe me."

"Why did you do it?" Victor then asked in a whisper, clenching his hands into fists, his wrists still bound above him. "How did you do it?"

"Uhm…" Yuuri began, adjusting his glasses, "Well… I went to your apartment while you were sleeping, picked the lock and then drugged you, and then took you here. We're still in Russia, in case you were wondering."

"But why?" Victor pressed, looking at Yuuri still. "Why did you do it?"

Yuuri blushed. "Well… I, uhm… I did it because I…" He scratched the back of his head, feeling a but nervous, "Because… well, I… I love you, Victor. I was… I was just so scared that you were going to be stolen from me, so… so I took you away… so no one else could have you. Only me… because I really love you… and I want you to be mine."

Victor's lips parted and his eyebrows knitted together, a look of confusion etched onto his face. "You… you kidnapped me because… you love me…?"

"I'm sorry," Yuuri told him, nervously playing with his fingers. He had a look of guilt on his face, and Victor didn't know how to feel about this situation. "But it's the truth. It's just that I saw the way Chris touched you, and how he talked to you and how he looked at you, and the way those people would flirt with you, and the way others were always trying to make you theirs, and I just… got jealous. They don't deserve you! They can't give you what you need, but I can. They can't love you as much as I can. I won't let them take you from me!"

"Yuuri… as… as flattered as I am, you can't… you can't do something like this. Kidnapping is illegal, you know…? And… I mean… how am I supposed to feel the same way about you? You've abducted me and I barely know you– I thought you were just my devoted fan, and I guess you are, but isn't this a bit too far? A bit too much? I couldn't… I couldn't fall for someone who thinks this is okay. And you can't just keep me here."

Yuuri sighed, standing up. "I was… afraid that you'd say that," he murmured lowly, looking serious now, but his eyes indicated he was sad to hear that Victor didn't love him back. "Well, letting you go is out of the question, so don't ask about it, because I would never let you go. Ever. I want you to love me and no one else, and I'll do whatever it takes to make you. You'll love me one day. You don't have much of a choice, really. I'll get rid of anyone who gets in my way. Anyone who tries to take you from me. I'll be all you'll have."

Victor's eyes widened, and he looked up at Yuuri with an expression of shock and horror. "You can't keep me here forever," Victor whispered, and then he swallowed the lump in his throat. "And you… you wouldn't kill someone… would you…?" He then asked, and part of him really didn't want to hear the answer. "Have you…?

Yuuri only shrugged, not denying it but not confirming anything, probably for Victor's sake. "I didn't particularly feel any type of way about killing someone, if it meant they'd stay away from you. I'd hurt someone, or even kill someone in a heartbeat. Chris? I had tampered with his skates, which made him fall like that during the short program and break some bones. Those people that were flirting with you, Guang-Hong, Georgi and Sara? Let's just say I made sure they can't do it again, and I also got rid of Sara's brother too, just in case. But don't worry, I'd never, ever hurt you. Ever. There were others, too, but I got rid of them. Anyone who seemed too serious about you for my liking. But I mean… if you loved me, I wouldn't even have to hurt anyone at all."

Victor's blood ran cold as he gasped, and Yuuri just kept staring at him, an emotionless look on his face as he did so. He couldn't believe what Yuuri had done. He didn't understand it– couldn't fathom why, couldn't make sense of it. Yuuri probably destroyed Chris's skating career, probably murdered at least four people, and here he was, one second, blushing and confessing his love for Victor like a schoolgirl, and the next, confessing that he'd hurt many people like a psycho. It made Victor feel sick again. It made him wonder about what else Yuuri had done, who else Yuuri had hurt.

"Why…?" Victor questioned weakly, tears cascading down his face then, and he couldn't even wipe them away because his hands were still bound. "Why would you do something so awful?!"

Yuuri flinched, looking hurt, but Victor didn't care. Yuuri was a terrible person, as far as the older of the two was concerned.

"Please don't yell at me," Yuuri whispered timidly and softly, and Victor almost felt bad for doing it. He glared at him pointedly, before turning his head away angrily. "I've only done these things because I love you and–"

"This isn't love, Yuuri! This is insanity!"

Yuuri suddenly fell to his knees on the concrete floor, breaking out into sobs as tears fell from his eyes and he hid his face behind his hands. He was shaking, and honestly, Victor didn't know what to make of this. He didn't know what to think. That big, kindhearted part of him felt guilty, and he didn't know what to do anymore, what to say.

He sighed out, looking at Yuuri on the floor. "Please don't cry, Yuuri," he whispered, and Yuuri looked up at him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just scared, okay? Just… just scared…"

"Why are you scared?" Yuuri asked him, lifting his glasses to wipe his eyes. He stared at Victor with his head tilted, as if he was puzzled. "You're safe with me. I told you I'd never hurt you. I don't want to hurt you because I love you, I want to keep you safe. Please don't tell me I don't, because I know how I feel about you. Just accept it, okay? I promise, I'll take care of you, and I'll make you happy. If you'll just… let me."

They stared at each other for a while, neither saying much of anything, and then Yuuri stood finally. "Uhm… w- why don't we talk about this later? Being around you is kind of… making me feel weak at the knees, so… I should go before I do something stupid too soon…" He gave a sheepish laugh, and headed for the door.

"Wait," Victor said as Yuuri's hand touched the door handle, making him stop in his tracks, "Can you please untie me before you go? My arms really hurt. And I'm also really hungry."

Yuuri gave it a moment's thought and then opened up the door. "I'll be right back, hold on."

He came back about ten minutes later with some food, and it smelled delicious. Victor's stomach growled loudly. Yuuri chuckled and set down the food, reaching over to untie Victor's arms.

"Are they okay?" Yuuri asked when Victor winced at his arms being freed. "I didn't tie them too tight, did I? I'm so sorry."

Victor bit his lip at the embarrassed blush he saw on Yuuri's cheeks, and then shook his head. "They're okay," he replied softly, "Just tender."

Yuuri nodded. "Good… that's good… now please eat, okay? I can hear your stomach growling."

Victor nodded and shakily picked up the bowl of food, thanking Yuuri before he began to eat quickly, scarfing down everything in the bowl. Yuuri only gave an affectionate chuckle and watched him.

—

"It's been two weeks since Russian figure skating legend, Victor Nikiforov, as well as Chinese figure skater, Guang-Hong Ji, Italian figure skaters Michele Crispino and his sister Sara Crispino, and Russian figure skater Georgi Popovich all went missing. They were last seen in Moscow. Supposedly, they'd gone back to where they'd been separately staying, but none of them had shown up for their free skates the next day.

"Nikiforov's and Popovich's coach, Yakov Feltsman, says that he went to Nikiforov's apartment, only to find Nikiforov gone, with some of his things missing but his dog still there. Feltsman says that next he went to the apartment of Popovich, but he was not there as well. Feltsman says it'd looked like he'd not been there since leaving the rink the night before.

"We hadn't heard from Ji's or the Crispinos' coach, but we talked to another skater and a friend of Ji's, Leo de la Iglesia from the U.S., who said Ji hadn't come back to their shared hotel room. We're hoping to find out what is going on with these skaters, as the last time these skaters were seen, Christophe Giacometti from Switzerland had to be rushed to the hospital after he unknowingly used skates that seem to have been tampered with, which could possibly have ended his career. Hopefully–"

The TV was turned off abruptly by the blond boy, who sighed out agitatedly and looked at his grandpa, the director of the Russian police. Yakov sat in the chair, his arms crossed as he listened.

"We have to find out what happened to Victor and Georgi and the others," the blond boy said, and his grandpa gave a nod, "And we have to do it quick. If they're not dead, they will be soon."

"You don't even like Georgi," the girl in the room sitting beside Yakov laughed a little, but the boy only glared at her. "Hell, you don't even really like Victor that much, let alone everyone else."

"That doesn't matter right now, so shut your mouth, Mila, you hag!" He snapped at her, and she only rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Besides, you think you know everything but you don't! You're just a bitch!"

"Calm down, Yurochka," the boy's grandpa murmured, and the blond huffed, clenching his hands into fists as he kicked the trash can out of anger.

"Why are you always so angry, Yuri?" The girl, Mila, asked, smirking a little afterwards. "I'm surprised you're not happy that Victor and Georgi are gone. I know you kind of hate them, since they went on like me, becoming better skaters without you after your accident, leaving you behind to become nothing but the bratty, teenage detective you are."

The boy, Yuri, became very angry again very quick, and he moved towards her quickly with his fist raised, seriously about to punch her, but then Yakov stopped him by grabbing his fist.

"Stop it, Yuri. Calm yourself down. And Mila, keep your mouth shut; we don't talk about his accident, and you know that." Mila rolled her eyes again, but there was a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Whatever," Yuri muttered angrily, snatching his hand out of Yakov's grasp and moving to the other end of the room, then to his grandpa, Nikolai's desk, slamming his fist on it as he glared at the elder. "What are we even doing besides sitting around and talking about finding them, when we should be out there actually looking for them and finding them?!"

"We need to take time to think about this, Yurochka."

"What is there even to think about?!" Yuri then shook his head, narrowing his eyes and moving from the desk to put on his jacket. "You know what? You do what you like. I'm going to the hospital to question that Giacometti guy about what he saw. Yakov, make sure you feed Makkachin. Later."

"Yuri–!"

But he had already left, slamming the door behind him. This time, he couldn't slack off, he couldn't just sit around because if he did, Victor would probably end up dead. Now, it's not like he liked Victor that much all the time, but he didn't hate him either. At least, not enough to want him out of his life. Victor was like an older brother, or even kind of like a father figure towards him, and Yuri didn't want to lose that.

Yuri wasn't old enough to drive yet, being only fifteen (but really close to sixteen!), so he pulled out his phone once he stepped outside and sent a text, shivering in his thin jacket as the wind picked up a little.

'Come get me. -Y.'

He waited a couple of minutes, taking a seat on the bench as he exhaled, watching as his breath disappeared. His phone buzzed, and he checked the text he received.

'Be right there.'

He pulled his legs up onto the bench, hugging them to his chest for warmth as he waited. After a few minutes, someone on a motorcycle stopped in front of him, cigarette lit between his smiling lips as he lifted his sunglasses to look at Yuri better.

"What the hell took you so long?" The blond asked with a huff as he stood, moving over to the motorcycle and taking the helmet offered to him. "I've been freezing my ass off out here waiting for you, Otabek."

Otabek gave a chuckle as Yuri climbed onto the bike, wrapping his arms around him. "Where do you need to go?" He asked the blond, who'd just been resting his head against the older boy's back, trying to get warm.

"Mm, the hospital," Yuri replied, and Otabek looked back at him with raised eyebrows.

"You're not hurt, are you?"

Yuri shook his head. "No, of course not. I have to talk to a patient about Victor and the others. He's the guy that had that 'accident' on the rink the other day. The swiss guy, Giacometti."

"Christophe?"

"Yeah, him."

"Alright, hold on tight, kitten."

Yuri blushed, but he complied, making sure his arms were tight around Otabek so he didn't fall. It didn't take too long to get to the hospital, but it was still too far for Yuri to want to walk, especially in the cold. When they got there, Yuri got off the bike, asking for Otabek to wait for him before he went inside.

He got the room number from the nurse and went up to Chris's room. Chris was just scrolling through his phone when Yuri opened the door, and looked over at the blond boy when he stepped inside.

"Christophe Giacometti?" Yuri asked just to be sure. The swiss man nodded and put his phone down.

"Who are you?" He questioned as Yuri sat down in the chair beside the bed, crossing his legs.

He showed Chris his badge. "Yuri Plisetsky, a detective. I'm here to ask you some questions."

"You look a little young to be a detective, but whatever. What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about everything that happened the day of your accident, starting from the time you went to the rink."

"Well," Chris began, stretching his arms out as he yawned, "I didn't do much besides watch the other skaters until Victor was done. I went over to talk to him, even though he'd been talking to one of his very devoted fans, but then Victor's coach took him away and the fan left too, but I'm not sure where he went, because he went in a different direction than he should have. Anyway, then I went to go put my skates on after watching JJ, and then I was on the ice."

"Did this fan have a name? I'm curious."

"Aw, I don't remember… I think it was Yuuri? Anyway, he was cute though. He had glasses and dark hair and eyes. Why? Do you think he was the one who messed with my skates? Do you think it's because I flirted with Victor and he got jealous or something?"

Yuri bit his lip. "Yuuri, huh? Hm. I'd like to question some of the other skaters. Are they still in Russia?"

"They are, as far as I know, because apparently, all of the skaters were instructed to stay in Russia until the police found out what was going on."

Later, Yuri and Otabek were talking to the other skaters. "I heard that even fans of the skaters were being killed too, especially fans of Victor's," Phichit Chulanont, a skater from Thailand, had said, and Yuri noted he sounded rather scared.

"It's crazy," JJ chimed in, and Yuri looked at the Canadian now, and the young detective decided that JJ should stop talking because he annoyed him to no end. Thankfully, he didn't say anything else after.

"I wonder why only Victor's," Otabek whispered, and Yuri wasn't sure what to think of this either, as Seung Gil Lee spoke.

"Victor must have some kind of extremely crazy fan that would even kill others to have him, so Victor probably isn't dead. Yet." 

Yuri wasn't sure what do do. "Have any of you seen someone possibly named Yuuri with dark hair and glasses hanging around Victor before?" He asked, and the three exchanged glances.

"You mean the guy that shows up to every competition and gives Victor something each time?" Phichit questioned, and Yuri nodded, thinking.

"Oh yeah, we know him," JJ said, but this time he was the one annoyed.

Yuri looked at Otabek now. "What do you think?"

"I think he's definitely suspicious, and we should think of him as a suspect."

Yuri smiled. "That's just what I was thinking too."

—

Yuuri walked down into the basement where Victor was kept, a steaming bowl of katsudon in his hand. He unlocked the door, stepping into the room, noticing immediately that Victor was curled up in a ball, asleep in his bed. Yuuri felt bad for leaving him alone like this a lot, but he didn't have much of a choice.

He went to the bed, setting down the bowl to shake Victor awake. "Victor, I have food," he said, and Victor stirred, blinking open his eyes to be greeted by Yuuri's blushing face. "I have katsudon for you. Do you want some?"

Victor nodded lazily, moving to sit up. "You always bring me katsudon, and it's very good," Victor commented, and Yuuri chuckled.

"As you know, it's my favorite."

"Should be your nickname…" Victor nearly ogled the bowl, and Yuuri wondered how he would feel if Victor looked at him like that.

Yuuri sat down in the chair, handing Victor the katsudon, who took it a bit hesitantly, as he still wasn't too comfortable with Yuuri. As Victor began to eat, Yuuri spoke again. "When you're done, feel free to shower, okay? I'm sorry I haven't been spending much time with you, but I will a little more tonight, okay? I have to work a lot, but hopefully I can spend more time with you sooner so you can get to know me and then maybe you'll begin to love me back–"

"Slow down, Yuuri," Victor told him, and Yuuri couldn't help but to blush. So far, Victor had been there for about three weeks or so, and even though Yuuri was always kind to him and felt like someone Victor could trust, Victor just couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Yuuri probably killed those four skaters and that he hurt Chris, couldn't get past the fact that Yuuri kidnapped him only because he was in love with him. And Yuuri thought it was all okay.

Sure, Yuuri was nice, but he was also fucking crazy, and Victor didn't think he could ever love someone like this, someone this… this insane.

But that's all Yuuri wanted, and if he got it, maybe Victor could convince him to stop hurting people. Yuuri did say that if Victor loved him, he'd stop, but Victor doubted it, because even if Victor loved him, even if he managed to fall for him and then he belonged to Yuuri only, the first time someone tried to flirt with Victor, Yuuri would do something about it. And it probably wouldn't be pretty.

"Sorry," Yuuri murmured, feeling a bit embarrassed, and he scratched the back of his head. "I just… I get a bit excited over the thought of you loving me back. It's a little silly, I know, but it's just what I've always wanted. Will you promise me something, Victor? Please?"

"What is it?" Victor asked him, setting the now empty bowl down on the table beside the bed, and Yuuri took his now free hands into his own, looking into his eyes.

"Promise me that you'll actually try to love me back. Don't push me away. I want you to promise me that you won't, and that you'll actually try to love me, and that you'll let me know when you do. Can you do that for me? Please?"

Victor didn't know how to answer that, as he didn't want to make promises he couldn't keep. "Maybe," he finally answered, and Yuuri tilted his head in confusion. "Maybe I'll try to love you, but only if you promise that you won't hurt anyone else. Can you do that?"

Yuuri's big brown eyes shined, and he threw himself into Victor's arms. "Oh, Victor, you're so selfless…! That's one of the many things I love about you…" Yuuri pulled back slightly to look into the Russian's eyes again. "Okay, I promise, but only if you promise to try your hardest. Do you?"

"Okay… I promise."

"I promise too," Yuuri said, nodding, his eyes full of nothing but love and admiration, and honestly, Victor didn't know how to feel about this crazy boy as Yuuri hugged him again. Victor brought himself to hug Yuuri back, gently wrapping his arms around him.

Right then, Yuuri felt so happy. "I love you, Victor," he whispered, and Victor rested his head on Yuuri's, digging his fingers into Yuuri's back. Yuuri really hadn't been this close before and Victor couldn't help but to be wary and hesitant.

"I know… little katsudon."

If possible, Yuuri held him tighter.

—

Yuri was pissed.

A month passed and he hadn't gotten anything on Victor, however both Georgi's and Guang-Hong's bodies had been found in separate places. Yuri hoped Victor was still alive, but he couldn't be sure at all now. The Crispino twins were also presumed to be dead, and so was Victor, but Yuri wouldn't give up that easily. There had to be more to it than just this.

He went to the hotel that Guang-Hong had been staying at with Otabek, walking up to the front desk.

"How can I help you?" The old woman asked, but Yuri pulled out the badge he had, just like he did for Chris and then those other skaters.

"I'm detective Yuri Plisetsky. This is my pal Otabek. I'd like to ask you some questions."

"Oh, but aren't you a little young to be a detective?" She asked, and Yuri narrowed his eyes at her. He was sick of this question and sick of everyone who asked it.

"Age doesn't matter; it doesn't make me any less good at it," he snapped, and the woman seemed surprised. "But if you wanna go there, aren't you a bit old to be working here still? Maybe it's time for you to retire, hag."

"Excuse–"

"I don't care about what you have to say anymore. Let me speak to your manager."

She just stared between the two, an expression of disbelief on her face, and then Otabek chimed in, "You might want to just go get the manager. When this one here gets angry, things don't go well. Like seriously."

"Shut the fuck up," Yuri growled at him as the woman walked away angrily, but Otabek only laughed because even though Yuri was aggressive towards him sometimes, he knew Yuri never meant it.

When the woman came back with the manager, Yuri walked up to him with his badge. "I'm the young detective Yuri Plisetsky. My grandpa is Nikolai Plisetsky, the chief of the police. I'd like to ask some questions."

"Is something the matter?" The manager asked.

"Can you give me the names of people who were working between January 30th and February 3rd? I need to speak with them."

"It was just one person– Mikhail Lobachevsky, and he actually just went on vacation after working all this week. I can give you his address. But if you don't mind me asking, what's going on?"

"Someone staying here around that time went missing and turned up dead. I think the person who killed him stayed here at the same time. I wanted to speak with Mikhail to see if he saw anything. I'd also like a list of the guests who signed in or out on those days and the ones in between."

"Alright, very well."

Later, with the list in hand, Yuri and Otabek found themselves at Mikhail's apartment. They asked him about what happened on the night of the 2nd and the early morning of the 3rd, and he wasn't exactly sure.

"Did anyone check in or out at an odd time on those days?" Yuri asked him, and the man gave it some thought before he nodded, reaching for the list.

"Now that you mention it, yeah," he said, scanning the list quickly until he found it. "I remember now. Yeah, at about two in the morning on the third, an asian guy named Yuuri Katsuki checked out. He didn't really say anything, though, and he looked normal. He had black hair, brown eyes, glasses and a Russian figure skating jacket on."

"Russian figure skating jacket?" Yuri questioned, and Mikhail nodded again. "That must've been Victor's…"

Otabek looked at Yuri. "Do you think that's the guy?" He asked, and Yuri sighed out, shrugging.

"I don't know. I mean, he sounds suspicious, especially since he's probably Japanese and he had a Russian jacket, which Victor also has. Then his name is Yuuri, like the crazy fan. He has glasses and dark hair and eyes, too. And then he checked out around 2am, which is about when Victor probably went missing. I wonder if he kidnapped Victor and maybe… I don't know… but… maybe for now we should just find out where he is and question him, if he hasn't left Russia already that is."

"Thanks for your help," Otabek told Mikhail before he and Yuri stepped outside. Otabek lit up a cigarette as he looked at Yuri, who looked lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about, kitten?" He asked as he blew the smoke off somewhere, and Yuri didn't look at him when he sighed out and began to speak.

"Yuuri Katsuki… I need to get a picture of him somehow and show it to Giacometti to see if it's the same Yuuri that was there with him and Victor on the 2nd. If I can't obtain one… well, I guess I'll have to make do. In any case, I'll have to ask Giacometti again what he looked like to be sure."

"Then let's see what we can do. Call him."

Yuri nodded and grabbed his phone, calling up Chris, who answered almost immediately. "Yo, Chris, do you remember what that fan of Victor's, Yuuri, looked like?" He questioned.

"Oh, Yuuri? He had glasses, I believe, and dark hair and eyes, and he was very slender, but he had a little bit of a cute chubbiness in his cheeks. He was very innocent and shy looking, but also very sexy. I think he was Japanese? He looked like it, in any case. Why?"

"Also, did Victor have his Russian jacket with him that day?"

"Hm… now that you mention it, I believe he did."

"Thanks, Chris, that was helpful," Yuri said before hanging up, having heard all he needed to. He stared at the ground, wondering if it was Yuuri Katsuki was the one who killed the others and took Victor, but he had no way to connect him to the crimes. This would be troublesome.

"Oh, by the way…" Otabek began, and Yuri looked at him. He seemed to be holding something in his hands.

"What is it?" Yuri asked, voice soft.

"Hold out your hand and close your eyes," Otabek told him, and for a moment, Yuri just stared at him. "Come on," he prompted, smiling.

Yuri sighed and rolled his eyes, and then closed them, holding out his hand. Suddenly, he felt something in it, and his cold hand being closed by Otabek's warm one.

When he opened his eyes, as well as his hand, he saw a necklace in his palm. He picked it up, looking at the pendant, which was a silver cat with an emerald stone for the eye. He looked at Otabek again, who leaned close and kissed his lips lightly.

"Happy birthday, kitten." Yuri blushed when Otabek pulled away a second later and took the necklace, putting it on him.  "Now, let's find Victor and catch the guy who took him. Together."

"Thank you," Yuri whispered, and Otabek smiled again, walking to the motorcycle. "Firstly, we need to find out where Yuuri Katsuki is so we can talk to him."

"Alright, let's go."

—

Yuuri had been watching the news, and they'd already found some of the bodies. This was unfortunate, but he didn't think he had anything to worry about yet. Unfortunately, he couldn't take Victor back to Japan without someone probably recognizing him on the plane, so he had to stay in Russia for a little while.

He hated that this was the way things had to be, but he needed Victor to love him, and this was the only way he could make that happen. This was the only way to make Victor see him, to make him remember, and this time, Victor hadn't forgotten him. Now Yuuri just hoped that Victor would begin to return his feelings sometime soon.

Whenever he saw him, Yuuri wanted to just kiss him. He wanted to say that he loved him and wanted to hear Victor say he loved him back. He wanted to touch him and give him love and affection, and wanted Victor to respond to it, wanted to hear Victor saying his name over and over like it was the only word he knew. He wanted Victor to look at him like he was the most amazing person in the world, like he was the one who put the stars in the sky just for him.

Yuuri really just wanted to be loved. By Victor, and no one else, because Yuuri didn't care about anyone else. He cared about Victor way more than he cared about himself, even more than he cared about living. He wanted Victor to be happy, but he didn't want Victor to find that happiness with someone or something else. Yuuri wanted that happiness of Victor's to come from being with him and no one else. He wanted Victor's love, and didn't want anyone else to have it.

But even though Victor promised to try, he seemed like he was being uncooperative. Yuuri was kind of getting frustrated, but he stayed patient and calm; he didn't want to push Victor away when he was (hopefully) so close to falling for him. Unfortunately, Victor always seemed uncomfortable around Yuuri.

However, Yuuri had an idea that would possibly help Victor be more at ease around him. He went down into the basement, opening the door to find Victor watching some kind of Russian soap opera that Yuuri didn't understand because his Russian wasn't that great. He saw as Victor looked over at him with a small smile, and his heart fluttered in his chest.

"Hey, Victor," Yuuri said softly, a blush on his cheeks, "Do you want to come up out of the basement for a little bit?"

Victor's eyes widened. "Really?" He asked, sitting up immediately. He hadn't seen anything outside of this basement for the past month and a quarter to month and a half or so, and he was excited to get out of there, even if he had to go back in later, and even if he couldn't leave the building itself. "Can I? Please?"

"Yeah, as long as you know that you can't leave. I won't let you out of my sight. It's not that I don't trust you by yourself, but… not when you can get away from me. I'm sorry…"

Victor nodded, but he kept his eyes on Yuuri. "I know. It's okay. I'm just tired of this same old basement. There's so much concrete in here, and it hurts my feet. It makes it feel colder in here, too."

"Well, come on then," Yuuri said, holding out his hand. Victor stood and scurried over to him, taking his hand easily. Yuuri lead him up the stairs, and when they reached the top, Yuuri opened the next door that lead into the laundry room, and then lead him into the kitchen.

Victor looked around, giving a nod. "This is quite nice," he commented, and Yuuri looked at him, smiling. "Very cozy."

"Thank you," Yuuri replied, pulling out a chair for Victor to sit in. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, please."

"Is scrambled eggs okay?"

Victor nodded, and Yuuri got out the pan to start cooking. He quickly made the eggs and gave them to Victor, who just as quickly ate them up. As Yuuri took the plate, Victor gave him a truly grateful smile, probably mumbling a thanks, but Yuuri didn't hear it. He dropped the plate, letting it shatter as it hit the floor when he suddenly pulled Victor in and kissed him. He honestly just couldn't stop himself.

It wasn't that much of a surprise when Victor didn't kiss him back, because Yuuri didn't expect him to. He quickly pulled back with a blush dusting his cheeks and just stared at Victor, who stared back at him.

"I… I'm so sorry…" Yuuri said quickly, hoping that Victor wouldn't be upset with him after this. "I didn't mean to do that yet, I just… I just couldn't help myself… please don't be mad…"

"I'm not mad," Victor assured him, his voice soft, and Yuuri breathed out a sigh of relief. Victor laughed lightly, but it was forced. "It's probably since I haven't had much human contact at all so maybe it's because I'm just probably craving it. Just… don't do it again."

"Oh," Yuuri said a bit dejectedly, hoping Victor would say it was because he was finally starting to like Yuuri back, but of course he didn't. Yuuri got a bit angry at Victor, for that and for telling him not to do it again, because he wasn't keeping his promise, and he moved to clean the broken plate up. When he finished, he grabbed Victor by the arm roughly and took him back into the basement.

"Wait, I thought–"

"Well I changed my mind," Yuuri snapped, cutting Victor off, and Victor didn't speak after that. Yuuri unlocked the door and pushed Victor inside onto the floor, his blue eyes filled with horror and surprise, while Yuuri's brown ones were filled with anger. Yuuri disappeared upstairs a moment later, and a few minutes later, Yuuri came back with a gallon of water, pushing it into Victor's arms. "You're not keeping your promise and I'm upset now. So… here's some water. If you run out, get more from the sink in the bathroom. See you in a couple of days."

And before Victor could say anything, Yuuri slammed and locked the door, going back upstairs and into his room angrily.

Even after Yuuri calmed down, he still didn't want to see Victor because just thinking about him made him mad again. So after four days or so of Victor being alone by himself, Yuuri finally decided to talk to him about it, and bring him something to eat as well.

When he walked in, Victor was asleep on the floor, and Yuuri felt a bit bad for not feeding him, because Yuuri did love him and it hurt to see him like that, but Yuuri was just really upset with him for not really trying like he said he would. He sighed as he stepped in the room, setting the food down and shaking Victor awake.

When Victor opened his eyes, he looked up at Yuuri, but his eyes held a bit of fear. "Yuuri…?" He whispered, touching Yuuri's leg, but all he got in return was a halfhearted glare, and he shrunk away slightly.

"Eat," Yuuri said softly, sliding the plate towards him. It was pork and rice, which wasn't Victor's favorite, but he was so hungry, he ate it anyway. His stomach hurt after eating, and he wanted to throw up.

Yuuri really felt bad then.

"Look, Victor, the only reason I'm upset with you is because you're not keeping your promise. It's like you're not even trying."

"I'm sorry, Yuuri… If it means you won't leave me like this again we can kiss more or whatever you want…" He sounded weak, and Yuuri was upset again by his words, but he was just sad now. Victor was probably scared of him again, and he was willing to do whatever Yuuri wanted as long as Yuuri wouldn't hurt him again, and it broke Yuuri's heart because that's not how Yuuri wanted this to be. And he told Victor so.

"But… that's not… how I wanted this to be… I want you to love me…"

"I'm sorry… things like this, like love, take… a lot more time than you think…"

"It didn't take me long to fall in love with you! Why can't you be the same?" Yuuri practically cried, looking at Victor and trying to figure out why it was taking him so long, why he didn't just fucking love him yet.

Victor gave him a small smile. "Everyone is different."

Yuuri shook his head, sighing angrily as he narrowed his eyes and grabbed Victor by his hair. "Victor, you made me a promise. Keep it. Or else."

If Victor wasn't going to be cooperative, then Yuuri would have to use a little bit of force.

"I- I'm trying," Victor reassured him, and Yuuri looked like he didn't believe him. "I swear, Yuuri, I really am trying."

"If you really are trying, you'd love me by now. Try harder."

"I swear I am," Victor murmured softly, voice wavering. "And I… uhm, I think I'm actually kind of starting… to feel something. I… I miss you when you're not around, and I think about you too when you're gone. I like talking to you more, and being around you. I've also discovered that I like it… when you touch me, and compliment me… it makes me feel special, because I know that… you mean it… I wouldn't call it love yet, but it's… it's something. I promise."

It was sort of a lie, because Victor was scared of him and it made him flinch when Yuuri touched him, but his social butterfly side really did miss having Yuuri around when he was gone, because he was human and he got lonely and Yuuri was someone he could talk to, but Victor didn't think he could really, honestly love Yuuri or anything.

For Yuuri, it was odd seeing Victor when he wasn't so confident. Yuuri wanted to believe him, but he was still skeptical. "Prove it," he told him, looking at Victor expectantly, and the Russian slowly (hesitantly) leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Yuuri blushed, but kissed back. When they broke apart, Yuuri began to pant a little, trying to catch his breath. "A- Alright, fine… I believe you."

"Good," Victor said with a teasing smile as he nodded, "Because if you didn't after that, I might've had to resort to more… dirty tactics." It didn't help that he added a wink, and then Yuuri's face was on fire. Victor liked teasing people, especially Yuuri, because he knew Yuuri wanted him and couldn't have him as long as Victor was unwilling and he used it as a weapon.

"I- Is it too late to change my answer?" Yuuri played along, but he was kind of really being serious.

Victor actually giggled, but he shrugged, and then Yuuri kissed him again, because Victor did say they could kiss more. Victor kissed him back a little, and they started off slow.

"I want you," Yuuri whispered as they broke apart, clasping Victor's waist, digging his fingers into his sides. "All I've wanted was you, and now I have you and I'll never let you go. I have you, and I still want you. I want more of you– all of you, because when I'm with you, nothing else matters to me. You're all I need to be happy."

Victor blushed. "Y- Yuuri…" he murmured, unsure of this, unsure of really anything really, because he was just teasing and he could see now that it was a bad idea because Yuuri was serious about it. And if Yuuri really wanted him, Yuuri would take him no matter what Victor said, because he was just insane. He'd think it was acceptable to do so.

Yuuri held onto him tighter. "Please, Victor… let me have you… all of you… I don't know how long we have together– it could be weeks, months, years… so please… help me make the most out of the time we have together. Please…"

Victor seemed a bit uncomfortable with the idea, and he really wanted to say no but he was afraid of the consequences, so he nodded anyway. "Okay," he said softly, deciding that pretty much anything Yuuri wanted to do to him would be better than being alone and hungry in a cold basement for four days again if he'd refused. It wasn't like Victor hadn't slept with someone he had no feelings for before, but he didn't make it a habit. "But only if I can sleep in your room tonight. I hate that bed. That's why I was asleep on the floor. I mean, I also didn't have enough energy to make it there. But anyway… yeah… only if I can sleep comfortably."

Yuuri nodded, letting go of Victor to stand up, offering the older of the two a hand. Victor took it, letting Yuuri pull him to his feet. He was lead out of the basement and into Yuuri's room once upstairs, and Yuuri closed the door behind them, watching as Victor sat on his bed. It was a bit bigger than Victor's, and a lot comfier too. Yuuri walked over to Victor, taking off his glasses and setting them down on the table. He unzipped his jacket, watching Victor watch him.

"Do you really want to do this?" Yuuri asked him, just to be safe. He didn't want Victor to be upset with him later. "I promise that I won't hurt you, just like I had promised you back then."

Victor nodded and forced a smile. "Don't worry about me," he said softly and Yuuri smiled back, making Victor's heart skip a beat. Yuuri had a pretty smile.

"I can't help it," Yuuri whispered, taking off his jacket completely before pushing Victor backwards onto the bed so he was lying down. He grasped Victor's thighs, rubbing small circles into them with his thumbs. He really liked Victor's thighs a lot. "You mean everything to me. You're my whole world. You have been, ever since I can remember. You're all I wanted, all I needed to be happy, and happiness is all I want for you."

"Yuuri…" Victor uttered softly, his breath hitching at the way Yuuri was looking at him. Yuuri leaned down slowly and kissed Victor's soft pink lips, Victor's thighs pressing against his side as he did so. Victor lightly kissed back, his stomach in knots as Yuuri touched his chest, running his hand underneath the fabric of the top part of the green robe he had on.

Yuuri suddenly pulled back for a moment, looking around for something. Victor watched him, and Yuuri blushed when he found what he was looking for.

"I have something for you," Yuuri told him, and Victor was utterly surprised when Yuuri presented to him a silver ring with a light blue gem in the shape of a heart. "It's… a gift… I debated on whether or not to give this to you and when to, but I've decided that now is probably the best time."

"I… don't know what to say," Victor murmured, sitting up and staring at Yuuri, honestly surprised. He hadn't expected this at all. "I don't have anything to give to you in return… I can't accept this…"

"It's okay, I didn't expect anything in return. So… just take it, please…"

"Yuuri…" Victor began to protest, but the Japanese boy wasn't going to take no for an answer. He took Victor's hand, sliding the ring onto his finger. Victor admired it for a moment, and Yuuri smiled at him.

"The colors remind me of you," he told him, and Victor looked up at him now. Yuuri leaned in and kissed him, and Victor kissed back, letting Yuuri push him back down.

"Thank you," Victor said against Yuuri's lips, and Yuuri just kissed him harder, quieting him down. He touched Victor's thigh, making him gasp into Yuuri's mouth, and then Yuuri pulled back.

"You're beautiful," he breathed, and Victor then touched his bottom lip with his thumb, parting them slightly. Yuuri opened his mouth and took the Russian's thumb completely into his mouth, giving Victor a look he'd never seen before in his life. Victor's eyes widened slightly and he blushed, but let Yuuri do it anyway.

Yuuri kept looking into his eyes with that look, and Victor had to look anywhere else. Yuuri hadn't ever been like this before, and Victor had never even thought that he could ever be like this– so full of passion and lust. No, the Yuuri he was familiar with was shy and timid, and really crazy. He was never like this. He'd never looked at Victor with this much love (that Victor had seen anyway) since Victor had been taken by him.

It was strange, Victor realized in this moment; Yuuri had been the only person that made him feel truly loved. Victor was lonely before Yuuri took him away, and then Yuuri snatched him up and then was always there, always so honestly interested in Victor, and he made that loneliness go away.

And for the first time, Victor actually thought that maybe, maybe he could fall for Yuuri after all. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to love someone like him anyway. After all, despite everything he'd done, Yuuri was really not such a bad person. He was kind to Victor, and he seemed to truly love him. Victor could see himself possibly falling in love with him.

Maybe Victor was just crazy too.

Yuuri released his thumb, reaching up and moving the hair out of his eyes. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, voice low, practically purring. Victor shivered as goosebumps spread across his skin, taking a soft breath.

"You," Victor replied, and it was the truth this time. Fortunately, Yuuri seemed to like that answer, and he leaned down to press their lips together again. Victor gasped into his mouth once again as Yuuri roughly grabbed his hips, surprising him. When Yuuri moved his kisses to Victor's neck, Victor began to let out soft moans that had Yuuri feeling good. He then sucked a love bite into the skin, marking him as his and no one else's.

"You're mine," Yuuri whispered against his neck, and Victor shivered again, feeling the younger boy grab his wrists and pin him down. Victor's eyes widened as he stared into Yuuri's eyes again, and saw the possessiveness there. Victor felt a bit dizzy, a little out of it– Yuuri's expressions, kisses, and touches were making him feel drunk.

"You're crazy," Victor breathed, and Yuuri smiled, letting Victor get his hand free to pull the younger boy in for another rough kiss. When they broke apart, Yuuri moved Victor's hair out of his eyes once again, pressing their foreheads together as he brought Victor's hand to his lips and kissed the ring on his finger.

"We're all a little crazy sometimes."

—

It neared April. Yuri was disappointed in himself that he hadn't found Yuuri Katsuki sooner, and he hadn't found Victor yet. He didn't even know where to being looking at this point, and he found himself thinking about all the possibilities constantly.

Otabek sat by him as they sat in Nikolai's office, Yuri lost in thought again. He took a sip of his coffee, frowning as he found it to be cold.

"Where is he?" Yuri whispered to himself, and Otabek looked at him, taking his hand in his own. Yuri seemed to be always lost in thought nowadays, always thinking about Yuuri and Victor and where to find them, and he was unfocused on everything else. Especially since the bodies of Sara Crispino and Michele Crispino were discovered, which had been quite recently. Otabek suspected Yuri was afraid of the next body found being Victor's.

"We'll find him," Otabek told him, and Yuri glanced at him, sighing a little. No matter what Otabek said, Yuri couldn't shake off that bad feeling he was having. "We'll find Victor, too. Everything will be okay."

"I hope you're right," Nikolai sighed, sitting back in his chair as he observed the two sitting in the chairs across from him. "But honestly, Yurochka, if you weren't working on this case, I don't think we would have made it this far. Without you, we probably wouldn't have a suspect. You've made me so proud."

"Thanks, Grandpa," Yuri mumbled, smiling a little as he squeezed Otabek's hand before he stood. "Anyway… I'd like to take a walk, and maybe stop thinking so much about this case and everything. Come on, Otabek. Bye, Grandpa."

Yuri and Otabek each gave a short wave as they left, walking outside. They walked past all of the buildings together, holding hands as they did so, however Yuri couldn't stop thinking, and it took him by surprise when Otabek suddenly stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Yuri asked, and Otabek just looked at him, moving closer.

"Stop thinking so much," the older boy told him, narrowing his eyes. He lightly touched Yuri's cheek, caressing it. "That's why we went on this walk, isn't it? Stop thinking about the case, kitten."

"I can't help it," Yuri muttered with a huff, unconsciously leaning into the touch. Otabek's hand was warm, he realized. "I just can't stop thinking about this case, and worst possible outcomes. Sorry. It's just what if we never find them? What if Victor ends up dead?"

"Just hush, and focus on me, kitten," Otabek said, leaning down to kiss him, and Yuri kissed back immediately. They were always like this– so casual about their relationship. There were no labels, but Yuri knew he was Otabek's, and Otabek was his. Their relationship wasn't really their main concern, though. Not right now, anyway.

Yuri pulled back and let Otabek pull him in for a hug, a soft sigh escaping his lips. Otabek was the only one besides his grandpa that he ever showed any affection to. Even Victor, Yakov and his wife Lilia didn't get the same kinds of affection from him, and they were almost like his real family.

Looking over Otabek's shoulder, Yuri looked around at all of the people walking around. His eyes became focused on this boy he'd never seen before, though. He carried groceries in his arms, his blue glasses slipping down his nose as he walked quickly, passing Yuri and Otabek. Yuri's eyes widened as he payed more attention, and he suddenly pulled away from Otabek to start following this boy, Otabek wondering what he was doing.

Yuri touched the boy's shoulder, stopping him. The boy looked over his shoulder at him, and Yuri stared for a moment. "By chance," he began, narrowing his eyes, and the boy stared at him some more, "Is your name… Yuuri Katsuki?"

"It is," Yuuri replied, appearing to be slightly surprised. "You are…?"

"I'm detective Yuri Plisetsky," Yuri told him, pulling out his badge as proof, and Otabek watched them with widened eyes. "I'd like to ask you some questions, if that's alright."

"I really need to get these cold groceries home–"

"I'll come to your home then. Let's go."

Yuuri didn't know how to respond, so he lead the way back to the small house he was staying in. He put the groceries away as Yuri and Otabek sat in the living area, waiting for him, and Yuuri made some tea for all of them before entering the room.

"So what questions did you want to ask me?" Yuuri then asked as he sat down, sipping his tea casually. Yuri narrowed his eyes at him, wondering where to begin.

He felt like he was right about the older boy sitting across the room. Not only was Yuuri the primary suspect, but most of the evidence they'd gathered pointed to him. Yuuri acted like he was trying to seem nonchalant, but Yuri had seen enough people like this to know that 99 percent of the time, they were guilty. The calm ones usually were, but everyone was different so Yuri couldn't exactly go by past experiences.

But he had a strong hunch. Yuuri Katsuki was definitely guilty of something. Yuri could tell by the way he moved, the way he looked around. Maybe it was just that Yuuri was their only suspect, and Yuri had high hopes. Maybe Yuri just wanted him to be guilty, or maybe Yuri just wanted someone to blame for all of it and Yuuri Katsuki was the perfect target. Maybe all Yuri wanted was to find Victor. In any case, he thought that Yuuri was way too suspicious to be left alone.

Otabek stood up after a moment of awkward silence. "Mind if I use your bathroom?" He asked, and Yuuri hesitantly nodded after a moment. Yuri observed him, and really just hoped that Otabek could hurry up with his search and get back. Now, it wasn't like Yuri was scared of being alone with Yuuri, but he didn't know how long he could distract him with his questions.

"It's that door there," Yuuri said, pointing at the door in the kitchen, as if maybe he wasn't too worried about Otabek possibly searching his house for Victor, which was exactly what Otabek planned to do. Yuri saw the slight smirk that played about on his lips for a second, but it was gone as quick as it came.

If he really was guilty, he was prepared for this. He'd been prepared for a while. He had to have been. Yuri mentally cursed and hoped that Otabek could find something anyway.

Otabek left the living room and Yuri cleared his throat to draw Yuuri's attention. It was show time.

"Yuuri, do you know who Christophe Giacometti is?" At that question, Yuuri's face very briefly twisted into an expression of anger and disgust, but that was gone quickly as well, and he was back to his innocent appearance.

"I do. He was that skater that got hurt, right? I saw that on TV a couple of months ago. It's awful he might not get to skate anymore…"

Yuri nodded, eyes narrowing. "Weren't you there that day?" He asked, but he knew the answer already. Yuuri hesitantly gave a nod, and Yuri pursed his lips. "Thought so. Now, do you know who Guang-Hong Ji is? Or Georgi Popovich, or Michele and Sara Crispino? What about them?"

"I saw their names on the news, they went missing or something and turned up dead, right?"

Yuri gave another nod. "Three of them were in competition alongside Christophe."

"Ah, well I never payed much attention to them. I only liked a couple of the skaters. What is all of this about, anyway?"

Yuri didn't answer, but kept asking questions. "I also wanted to ask you about Victor Nikiforov," Yuri began again, and he swore he saw something different in Yuuri's eyes. "You know who he is, right?"

Yuuri nodded, and for some reason Yuri was disappointed that he didn't lie about it. "Of course, I idolize him. I understand that he went missing, too. I hope he's found soon."

Yuri gritted his teeth and glared at Yuuri's innocent expression. Yuuri was a liar and Yuri knew it. The Japanese boy was toying with him, and it pissed him off.

"You don't know anything about that, do you?" Yuri questioned calmly, but on the inside, he was beyond angry. He had to keep his cool in order to find Victor though. "I mean, I've heard you're his biggest fan. And… well, I bet you don't have an alibi for the early hours of February 3rd. That's when they all went missing, anyway."

Yuuri feigned surprise. "You think I kidnapped him?" He asked, as if it was the most ridiculous thing to assume in the world. "You think I committed murder…? Why would I ever…? I would never do such a thing! That's crazy!"

"We have proof you did," Yuri told him, but it was a lie. In fact, they were unsure if it was him, but what evidence they did have pointed to him kidnapping Victor, at least. He hoped though, that he could make Yuuri talk with his bluff. "Just tell us where he is and perhaps we'll be more lenient on the time you'll spend in prison."

"I don't know where he is!" Yuuri cried, but that, too, was a lie, and Yuri knew it. He could tell by the worry in Yuuri's eyes, like they really knew for sure and were going to take Victor from him. "I know about as much as you do!"

"I beg to differ," Yuri snapped, losing his patience. Yuuri narrowed his eyes at him and stood, getting closer to him. "Katsuki, just tell me where he is, now. I told you, we have proof, so there's no point in lying. Is Victor alive? Where are you keeping him? Or did you kill him, like you killed the others?"

"I don't know a damn thing, detective Plisetsky, and I didn't kill anyone."

Yuri put his hand on his holster located on his hip, ready to draw his gun if needed. Yuuri stepped away, rolling his eyes. He sighed out, and then he heard something. His eyes fell on the kitchen, and he noticed that Otabek wasn't in the bathroom, as the door was open. It wasn't like he expected him to be, though, but that bang he heard…

Yuuri went into the other room, deciding that he'd just have to take care of this now. It was fun messing with them, but it was getting too dangerous. Yuuri hoped that Otabek hadn't actually found Victor, and instead gave up on the locked door, but either way, he'd have to take care of them, and so he grabbed the knife on the table.

He went down the stairs quickly, and saw that the door was open and Otabek was hurriedly saying something to Victor, trying to make him come with him, but Victor was refusing. Yuuri angrily held the knife tighter and went in.

Yuri got up and followed him after a brief moment. "Where are you going, Katsuki?" He asked, but Yuuri wasn't in sight. He looked around, and went to the back room, where the open door lead to stairs. It was dark, and so he carefully went down, until he heard something loud going on down in the basement. He drew his gun and quickly moved down the stairs.

"Look away!" Yuri heard Yuuri scream, and then there was the sound of moving and something hitting something else. It sounded like fighting. When Yuri finally made it down the stairs, he noticed the door seemed to be kicked in, and widened his eyes at Yuuri and Otabek fighting each other.

Yuuri was holding a knife, his glasses broken on the floor, and Otabek was just trying to get the weapon from him as Victor sat in the corner or the room, covering his ears with his eyes closed– Yuuri had told him to look away. He didn't want him to see what he was going to do.

Yuri aimed his gun, but didn't get the chance to shoot when he froze on the spot as he stood there and watched as Yuuri drove the knife through Otabek's stomach over and over again, blood spilling and splattering everywhere. Yuri wanted to scream and cry and just pull the fucking trigger already, but he just couldn't. It was like he couldn't move, staring at them in horror.

When Yuuri finished with Otabek, he stood, slightly covered in blood, and moved towards Yuri. He had to finish this before they could take Victor from him. This was getting way out of hand. Yuuri hadn't quite anticipated this. He wasn't as prepared as he thought.

"Y- Yuri…!" Otabek spluttered, blood spilling past his lips as he watched Yuuri get closer to his kitten. "P- Pull the… the damn… trigger…! Yuri! D- Do it… now!"

Yuri raised his gun, hands shaking as his eyes darted from Otabek, to Victor and then to Yuuri and back again. He didn't think anymore as he pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting Yuuri's left bicep, burying itself deep into his flesh. Yuuri cried out, grasping his arm, and Yuri noticed Victor was now staring at both of them in horror, getting up quickly– he had to have heard the gunshot and wondered what was going on.

Yuri pulled the trigger again though, even with Victor watching (Yuri seemed to forget that Victor wasn't a child, because sometimes he'd acted like one). This time, the bullet hit Yuuri's thigh, which caused him to cry out again and fall to the concrete floor. That would stop him for a moment, Yuri decided, and quickly moved to Otabek, who was breathing his last breaths at this point.

And for the first time since Yuri could remember, he was crying. He hadn't cried since he was little– nothing had ever been worth the tears. The tears he cried now, that mixed with the blood on the floor, some of them hitting Otabek's face.

"Otabek," Yuri muttered, pressing their foreheads together. He couldn't stop the sob that escaped him, as he looked into Otabek's eyes that were losing their light. "Don't you dare fucking leave me. I- I love you, don't–"

"Yuri, k- kitten… you have… to finish…" Otabek whispered, not getting to finish that sentence as he choked on his blood, coughing violently. Yuri stared at him in horror, and nodded, the tears never slowing down. He held him close for a few moments, finally reluctantly moving away when he realized that Otabek was no longer breathing and had left this world. Otabek left him behind.

Yuri suddenly became very angry.

He grabbed the gun, making sure he still had enough ammo. He stood, shaking a little as he aimed the gun at Yuuri's head from across the room, pulling the trigger again. He didn't care anymore about justice. He wanted Yuuri to die. Yuuri Katsuki had to die. That was the only way he could possibly pay for everything he'd done. Killing him was all Yuri cared about in that moment.

Unfortunately for Yuri, the bullet did not make it into Yuuri's brain, but instead found a home in Victor's stomach as he jumped in the way. And as Victor fell to the floor beside Yuuri, neither the Japanese murderer and kidnapper, nor the Russian detective knew how to react, and neither knew how to feel.

Yuri fell to his knees, feeling utterly hopeless now as he realized what he'd just done, and Yuuri screamed in agony. This was not what he wanted. This was not what he thought would happen, and tears fell from his eyes as Victor looked over at him with those ocean blue eyes Yuuri loved so much and fucking smiled at him.

"Victor!" He cried, trying to figure out what to do. He angrily turned his head to Yuri, who looked like he was having an mental breakdown, trying to understand what just happened, what went wrong, and realizing it was his fault. Nothing was going the way it should have been.

Everything was wrong.

Yuuri, in a rush of adrenaline, was up in a flash, ignoring all of the pain in his body to get to Yuri, tackling him. It was so sudden, Yuri struggling as Yuuri attacked him, and the knife being driven into the soft flesh of Yuri's chest. Yuri didn't expect it and didn't have time to react, nor to get away from it.

But even if he had been able to get away, he probably wouldn't have tried too hard. What happiness was left for him anyway? Otabek was dead and Victor was going to die, and all of it was his fault. Yuri had nothing to make him want to keep living now that two of the three most important people in his life were gone. He only had himself to blame anyway.

As he lay on the floor, bleeding out, he watched as Yuuri crawled back to Victor, gun in hand, staining the floor with his blood, and Yuri watched as he panicked when he reached Victor's side, shaking badly as he looked around, wondering just what the hell he should do.

Yuuri then suddenly placed his bloody hands over Victor's wound, trying to stop the bleeding. He knew he had to do that, at least. Victor looked a little dazed from blood loss as he stared up at Yuuri, who tried all he could to just get the bleeding to stop. He stared down at his hands when he pulled them away to grab the towel nearby, and the fact that it was now Victor's blood on his hands scared him to death.

He quickly grabbed the towel, placing it over the wound, getting it all bloody. Victor didn't speak, and Yuuri wanted to just cry as Victor did nothing but stare at him with this expression like everything was going to be okay in the end, when Yuuri knew that it wasn't. How could it be? Yuuri fucked up.

"Please Victor," Yuuri whispered, pressing harder on the towel to stop him from bleeding out, "Please stay with me. Don't go. Please." Yuuri began crying again, his shoulders shaking with the sobs. "Victor, don't leave me… I can't live without you… I'm afraid of losing you… so please… I'll- I'll do anything you want me to do, I'll… I'll be good… I'll be good… just please don't go…"

Victor smiled up at him, lifting his hand to cup Yuuri's tear-streaked and bloodied cheek. "Yuuri… hush now… it's okay…"

Yuuri shook his head. "N- No… it's not… you're dying, Victor…" Victor's smile never went away, even as Yuuri cried, even with every word he said. "This is not what I wanted to happen. B- Believe me. I was happy… because all I wanted was you… and I finally had you… You're… you're everything I ever wanted and I just got you… I- I can't lose you now… please, Victor… I love you…"

Victor placed his hand on top of Yuuri's, squeezing lightly. "I love you too…" He whispered, and Yuuri nodded, sobbing again, before taking Victor's hand and kissing it when he calmed down a little.

"I know, I know… if you didn't, you wouldn't have… this wouldn't be happening. I- I can't believe you just did that… This is all… so fucked up. The fact that you just basically killed yourself to save me is fucked up, because I'm so fucked up, too. Maybe you're as fucked up as me. Dammit, Victor… I'm so sorry…"

Yuuri wiped his eyes, and Victor shook his head. "You don't have to apologize… Y- You don't even… have to say anything at all. You… don't need to blame yourself, Yuuri. I was the one who… took the bullet, b- because I wanted to save you… because you mean so much to me now. I- I realized back then… that before you, I was so alone, and you… made that loneliness disappear. S- So you don't need to cry. All… you need to do is just… stay close to me… and don't leave…"

"Victor…" Yuuri choked out, moving the hair away from Victor's eyes with one hand as the other kept putting pressure on the wound, and he leaned forward to press their foreheads together. "I'd never leave you, I promise. I- I decided that when I fell in love with you. Wherever you go, I will follow… I'd follow you to the ends of the earth and back."

"You're crazy…"

"We're all a little crazy sometimes, remember?"

Yuri looked over to Otabek now, wondering why all of this had to happen, wondering what really went wrong. Yuuri had been more dangerous than he'd ever thought possible, and the moment he set foot in the house, he was already dead. Approaching Yuuri was suicide. So was not shooting him when he had the chance. Otabek would've still been alive then, and Victor would still have a chance. But for once, Yuri had been scared, and he froze up. It was like he didn't know what to do. And now Otabek was dead, and Victor basically was too, and so was he.

He eventually had to look away, and so he stared at the ceiling for a few, painfully long minutes. Every second was like an eternity to him, and he wasn't sure how many of those he had left.

He realized Victor had died when Yuuri started sobbing again, his efforts to save him futile– Yuri didn't have to look to know. He didn't have to look to know that when he heard another gunshot, Yuuri had kept his promise. When Victor left, Yuuri followed. Maybe Yuuri just truly loved him after all.

It wouldn't be much longer until he died now. The silence that followed the gunshot was deafening, full of the emotions that lingered. Sadness, loneliness, and anger. Yuri hated the silence more than he hated anything on this earth. It reminded him of times like now, when he was truly lonely.

When Yuri had Otabek, though, there wasn't any silence. Every second he spent with Otabek made him feel like he wasn't alone anymore.

For a moment, his soft heartbeat was loud in his ears, becoming the only thing he could hear as it blocked out the sound of the deafening silence that filled him with the emotions it contained.

And then it was no more.

—

Nikolai stood in the basement with the other police officers and the paramedics. There were four bodies, one of them being his grandson's. The concrete floor was covered in blood, and the room smelled like it as well.

No one could figure out exactly what happened, but it looked like murder-suicide, which was very close to the truth, really. Nikolai was saddened by this whole scene, even more so because of Yuri, who he never imagined he'd lose at the young age of sixteen. He should've known better. He shouldn't have let Yuri do as he pleased.

Other officers gave their condolences to him, and they all had a moment of silence for the young detective they'd lost. They'd then wrapped everything up quickly, but Nikolai found himself lingering just a moment longer. When they were about to leave the room, Nikolai saw the camera, and they took the computer it was hooked up to in another room. He shivered as he stepped outside and the still chilly wind hit him, and back at the station, they all watched the tapes.

Everything had pretty much been for nothing, as Yuri and Otabek, and Victor, who they were trying to save, all were now dead. Even their primary suspect, the one who kidnapped Victor and killed those skaters, Yuuri Katsuki, was dead. There were more lives lost than saved.

But there was nothing that could be done now. The case was closed, and even though they were all gone now, life would still go on. Time always elapsed– it didn't wait for anyone. Nikolai knew this, and it didn't make him feel any better.

But even though he was sad, Nikolai was proud. Proud because Yuri had made it as far as he did without struggling, and he never backed down. Unfortunately, it'd cost him his life in the end.

Nikolai looked down at the cat necklace and the silver ring in his hand after all the footage from the camera had been watched. Nikolai knew Yuri, and he knew Victor well – he was like another grandson to him – but Nikolai didn't know Otabek too well, and he didn't know Yuuri at all. But Nikolai knew that Otabek loved his Yurochka, and that murderer had to have loved Victor if he'd kept him alive and unharmed and happy for so long– he saw on the tape how Yuuri fed him well, and the appreciative smiles Victor gave him, the loving looks Yuuri gave Victor, and a couple of kisses that they shared.

And Nikolai knew that Yuri loved Otabek, too, he could tell by the way Yuri acted around him. And Victor had to have loved Yuuri if he was willing to die for him. It was Stockholm syndrome, but it didn't make it any less real or anything like that.

Maybe it wasn't all for nothing after all. Yuri and Otabek sacrificed themselves so no one else would be hurt, and Victor sort of did too. By dying, he stopped Yuuri himself, because Yuuri loved him enough to kill himself for him and stop everything he was doing.

Even though they'd lost a lot, now no one else would have to die at the hands of Yuuri Katsuki, who killed and hurt people because he was trying to keep Victor to himself. Because Yuuri loved Victor too much.

But it couldn't have been helped. Yuuri was lovesick, and Victor had been the one to make him that way. Yuuri was absolutely crazy, but Victor was crazy too.

Aren't we all a little crazy sometimes?

—

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened cx oops. Sorry about the ending ;v; I hope you guys liked it though!!! ♡


End file.
